


Y-Z

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: Graham, Ryan, and the Doctor plan something special for Yaz. But the Doctor being the Doctor, things didn't exactly go according to plan.#12DaysOfThasmin
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Twelve Days Of Thasmin





	Y-Z

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelxrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelxrd/gifts), [paintedviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedviolet/gifts).



> Thank you to timelxrd and paintedviolet for this prompt list! 
> 
> Today's prompt was "Presents" :)

Yaz’s hands were wrapped around a mug of hot cocoa as she watched Graham, Ryan, and the Doctor open their holiday gifts. Yaz was Muslim, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy the festive atmosphere and the smiles on her friends’ faces. There didn’t have to be a religious aspect to gathering together like this, having holiday sweets, popping crackers, donning paper crowns, exchanging gifts. There were a great many people who got time off for the holiday and chose to spend it with loved ones, no matter their personal beliefs. 

Not that Yaz was necessarily limited by time. 

Not since travelling with the Doctor. Years could pass for her between a work shift on Monday and a family dinner that same evening. She tried to be careful, and the Doctor was good about bringing them back to Earth for breaks. She wasn’t always spot on with the parking, but she tried and there hadn’t been any irredeemable slip ups thus far. Yaz was lost in thought and only pulled back into focus when Graham said her name. “–it just wouldn’t feel right.” Yaz blinked at him as her brain caught up, looking down at the stack of three small boxes in his hand. 

As she took them into her hands, Yaz realised each must be a gift from one of themShe could tell which Ryan wrapped, the tape still visible on the outside ends that didn’t quite match up. Graham’s had the most practice with clean lines and folds in the wrapping paper. The Doctor’s was wrapped in something like tinfoil and had the strangest topper stuck to it. She had no idea what to make of it, deciding it must be some sort of substitute for a bow. Yaz looked up at her friends, each one looking back at her with the fondness of family. She smiled appreciatively and they watched as she opened her gifts. She worked out what they were almost immediately– a coordinated effort, no doubt. 

She felt the cool metal of the necklace, a letter Y at the center of the chain. “You can probably guess what’s next,” Graham said, all but claiming the Y as his gift. 

“Yeah, we coordinated this time,” Ryan said, having learned well enough after their frog necklace scenario. This was their first Christmas without Grace, but being together for it made it that much easier. There was still a profound sadness in Graham’s eyes when Yaz looked up at them, paired with a reassuring smile, she went on to open the second box. 

She’d opened the Z and put that on, it had a longer chain, so she imagined the A was next, and would be of a medium length. She’d saved the Doctor’s for last, partially because it was the Doctor’s, but also because of how adorable she was in those moments of anticipation. Her eyes widened more than Yaz thought possible, she leaned forward as if gravity had no effect on her, her fingers tapping anxiously against her sides. Yaz thought she might start bouncing in place if she held off any longer. 

Yaz peeled away the crinkly coating on the container, finding it more the consistency of the top of a brownie than any sort of sheet metal or wrapping. But she got there in the end, and from that box, she picked up a chain that led not to an A, but to– 

“Is that an egg?” 

Yaz looked over to the Doctor to find the biggest grin on her face, as if she were so proud of her gift that she’d been looking forward to Yaz opening it every moment since she acquired it for her. The only time she’d seen the Doctor this chuffed was when she’d first brought her back to her family’s flat and her dad had announced that she’d brought friends back. 

“From the planet Adamantine,” the Doctor said, “Ryan, you remember?” 

“Uh, not really,” Ryan admitted. He’d been paired off with the Doctor, but he’d been focused more on if anything around him was edible at the time. 

“The one where I lost my shoe, wasn’t it?” Graham asked, “in that lava pool?” 

“It’s not going to turn into one of those ruby rats, is it?” Ryan suddenly remembered– a planet full of crystalline life forms, the Doctor chasing one of them through the pink foliage of the forest. He’d tried to dissuade her from taking one back to the TARDIS as a pet, finding them weird as they had teeth, and she simply pointed out that he had teeth and she didn’t hold that against him. One of the strangest ways to win an argument, but that was the Doctor. “I thought you didn’t catch it?” 

“Does this look like a ruby rat to you, Ryan?” The Doctor said, disappointed with his observational skills. “Anyway, I’d remembered you wanted a rabbit when you were younger but couldn’t have one because your dad was allergic, so I chose an egg that would hatch into something without fur.” 

“Doc, we said to buy an A, not an egg,” Graham chuckled. 

“I like it,” Yaz said after her puzzled expression melted into one of adoration. The Doctor had remembered such a small detail about Yaz’s life and turned it into a thoughtful gift. She and the Doctor shared a long look that the guys wanted no part in before Yaz finally asked, “how do I wear it?” There was no clasp, the chain for the necklace made out of some organic material. Now that she knew an egg was attached, she wasn’t sure if putting it on improperly would affect the creature. 

“I can help with that,” the Doctor said, anticipating this bit. Yaz carefully passed it to the Doctor, the egg rolling into the Doctor’s outstretched hand. She then turned around, as she might do if she were putting on any other necklace. She brushed her hair to the side when the Doctor asked, her cheeks warming as she felt the Doctor’s breath against her skin as she put the necklace on Yaz. There was a moment when Yaz thought the Doctor was done, that she was expected to turn around, but she still felt the Doctor near her and thought she might be doing something important. Then she felt the Doctor’s fingers curl against her skin as she moved Yaz’s hair back into place. Now she was done. 

“There’s just one problem,” Yaz said as she turned around, “if there’s an alien running around our flat, my dad’s going to freak.” Yaz had an image of herself asleep in her bed, some crystal creature scurrying out of the egg and under her door, and her dad finding it, sparking some new conspiracy theory. 

“He didn’t seem bothered the last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wondered why Yaz only wears a "Y" and "Z" well.... now you know. 
> 
> It hatched and is happily living in the TARDIS, keeping the Doctor company while her fam's asleep :) 
> 
> No eggs were harmed in the making of this fic. Some references to the Molten Heart book/adventure. I definitely recommend it!


End file.
